


Не покидай

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Боди-хоррор (не графичный), Далекий постканон, Император Кайло, Императрица Рей, Супружеский секс, ангст, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Pillow talks императорской четы





	Не покидай

　　 _«Не покидай меня»_ — просит Кайло. 

　　Не словами — но в том, как он утыкается ей в шею, как прижимает к себе, в частом и хриплом дыхании слышится: _«Рей, моя Рей, не оставляй меня, я не смогу без тебя...»_

　　 _«Как, как я тебя оставлю?»_ — на глазах выступают слезы, он так глубоко в ней, и все тело заполнено упоительной вязкой истомой, которая растет с каждым толчком — _«Тебя, такого горячего, сильного, сладкого? Кто сравнится с тобой?»_

　　Не то чтоб Рей было с кем сравнивать. Она полюбила в девятнадцать лет первый раз — и навсегда, и с тех пор другие мужчины казались ей бледными, как тени. Не было ничего милее его угловатого лица с слишком крупным носом, слишком полными губами — о, в Кайло было столько восхитительных «слишком»! 

　　Он достался ей девственным, как она сама, пылким, но неуклюжим, болезненно-нерешительным. Не сразу они вместе научились восходить к вершинам наслаждения. Не сразу наступили ночи, подобные роскошным пиршествам, когда она брала все от его великолепного тела и он брал ее столько раз подряд, что Рей казалось: она не сможет ходить наутро. А потом они засыпали, перепачканные потом и семенем, слишком усталые, чтобы продолжать, слишком переполненные нежностью, чтобы разомкнуть объятия. И все же какая-то затаенная неуверенность, уязвимость, так и жила на дне его души...

　　Рей прижимает его к себе, гладит по голове всесильного императора галактики, словно плачущего ребенка: _«Любимый, любимый, желанный, я всегда буду с тобой, всегда рядом...»_

　　Она столько лет делила с ним и ложе, и трон. «Ты можешь отличить верное от неверного, праведное от порочного, — сказал ей Кайло в начале пути. — А я слишком долго блуждал во Тьме». И он стал разящей дланью, она — кормчим и путеводной звездой. Вместе они возвели Новую Империю, вместе установили и укрепили мир, которого столько лет ждала уставшая от раздоров галактика...

　　Кайло тихонько стонет под ее ласками, потом целует ее в шею, в плечо, принимается вылизывать чувствительную кожу за ухом... Рот, язык, член — последнее, что у него осталось нежным и розовым, остальное съедено черной порчей. Темная сторона ничего не дает даром, внешнее уродство — ничтожная плата за власть над ней. Рей пугалась, когда впервые стала замечать на его теле зловещие отметины, потом смирилась и окончательно успокоилась, глядя, как маленькая Кира улыбается отцу и не хочет слезать с рук. А потом Падме и Энакин, а потом Хан и младшенький Бен... Кайло нянчился с ними, воспитывал их, и им было все равно, как он выглядит без маски... 

　　— Любимый? — Кайло поднимает на нее желтые змеиные глаза.  
　　— Любимый.

　　От его энергичных движений почти больно.

　　— Желанный?  
　　— Желанный! Прекрасный! Не останавливайся!

　　Сила течет из сердца в сердце, и каждый открыт другому, как на ладони, но Кайло все равно нравится вырывать у нее заверения в любви, клятвы, мольбы.

　　— Ты моя, слышишь?  
　　— Твоя...

　　Рей бесцельно сжимает и разжимает пальцы от избытка чувств. Кайло знает ее тело лучше, чем она сама, и Сила подчиняется его воле, так, что ее словно ласкают одновременно десяток рук...

　　— Принадлежишь мне...  
　　— Без остатка...  
　　— Никуда тебя не отпущу...  
　　— Не отпускай... Никогда... О, пожалуйста!  
　　— Ни за что... Никогда...

　　Когда-нибудь у нее разорвется сердце прямо в постели...

　　Они лежат в обнимку, Кайло задумчиво перебирает ее волосы. Он не устал, просто снова грустен, это Рей устала и почти готова соскользнуть в тихие волны сна.

　　 _«Я не смогу без тебя...»_ — вторгается в сознание острой иглой.

　　Они прожили вместе без малого четыре десятка лет. Дети выросли. Война осталась в далеком прошлом. Кайло стал страшен, как мифическое чудовище, и могуч, как древнее божество... Но Рей привыкла к его облику, к Темной стороне, а он так и не смог привыкнуть к мысли, что ей — несмотря на всю ее Силу — суждено увянуть в положенный человеку срок.

　　 _«Этот страх погубил твоего деда»._

　　Кайло виновато вздыхает.

　　— Знаешь, есть способ... — шепчет он вкрадчиво.  
　　— Который я никогда не приму.

　　Рецепт бессмертия ситхских императоров, утерянный тысячи лет назад. После долгих изысканий Кайло просто открыл его заново. К счастью, пока только в теории.

　　Рей переворачивается и решительно ставит локти ему на грудь. Заглядывает в глаза.

　　— Что бы ни случилось, ты не наделаешь глупостей. Не перечеркнешь все, чего мы добились вместе. Равновесие Силы...  
　　— В бездну Равновесие, мне нужна ты.  
　　— Кайло, я всегда буду с тобой. В Силе ничего не исчезает, — говорит Рей, словно повторяет урок нерадивому ученику. — Уйдем мы, родятся новые Избранные, все повторится... Прими это. Научись смирению, или погубишь все, на что я положила жизнь. На что мы...  
　　— Смирение — это джедайская мерзость, — фыркает он. — Что, если я найду другой способ?  
　　— Какой?  
　　— Не знаю. Другой. Не требующий гекатомб... У нас еще есть время.

　　Его глаза сейчас — глаза Бена Соло, который протягивал к ней руку с кротким «Пожалуйста!» и просил невозможного. Куда как легче было разбить его сердце тогда.

　　Рей тянется к нему и молча целует в нос. Потом в лоб, потом он опрокидывает ее на спину и целует в губы...

　　У нее еще есть время на то, чтобы научить ситха смирению. У него — взломать законы мироздания. Еще есть время...


End file.
